


Lessons in How to Be Good

by InDeep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Best Friend Kaydel, Bikinis, Breast Play, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Step-Dad Ben Solo, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, standing doggy style i guess??, swimming while intoxicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDeep/pseuds/InDeep
Summary: Rey lets Kaydel convince her into downing a bottle of her step-father's whiskey and suffers the brunt of the consequences when he comes home early.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 368





	Lessons in How to Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please read the tags and warnings before continuing on to the story, this is some pretty terrible stuff. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed as per usual. 
> 
> Also I shouldn't have to say this but please don't swim drunk without someone sober around! I'd say don't swim drunk at all but that's probably pushing it. 
> 
> Marked as underage because even though Rey's age isn't specified she's under the drinking age wherever she lives. 
> 
> Ps this was influenced by greenbriar's the consequences of being light-fingered, which is an excellent fic. If you enjoy this one please do go check out the other. 
> 
> Pps I'm really unsatisfied with the title, if anyone has any thoughts please let me know.

“What’re you up to?”

Rey froze at the coy lilt of his words, slithering over her goosepimpled skin. She hadn’t bothered to turn on a light when she’d wandered into the kitchen, comfortable enough with the dim glow from the backyard patio to find her way. It helped that she’d also been staying over at Kaydel’s since she was six- she could probably navigate the two-story in pitch black by now without flinching. She’d spent years considering her best friend’s home her own until very recently. 

The exact reason for that unfortunate shift currently stood somewhere behind her.

If it had been any other night, she would have gently shut the fridge door, murmured a polite hello to Kaydel’s new step father, and made her way back to the pool with little fanfare, but there was a very good reason Rey was suddenly stuck to the spot, garbed in one of Kaydel’s tiny bikinis and dripping chlorine flavored water all over the Connix’s white tiled floor. 

Or she supposed it was Solo now. 

Kaydel hadn’t expected anybody to be home until very, very late. She explained this patiently to Rey as she stood on one of the breakfast island stools and fished in the cupboard above the fridge earlier that night, dragging a large bottle of something Rey was sure she wasn’t going to like from the depths. Her mom was out with friends, she told Rey, and _Ben_ (she refused to call him anything else) was always at work. 

Her face soured when she said it, and Rey knew then whatever her friend had planned she was going to have a hell of a time refusing. Just mentioning Ben Solo’s name got Kaydel twisted up in all kinds of new ways. 

When Kaydel told her they were going to do their best to drain her new so-called father’s whiskey while they did laps in the pool, Rey did her best to wiggle out of it. It was gross, she’d complained, she snuck some of Plutt’s vodka once and it’d tasted like drinking nail polish. Kaydel was already uncorking the bottle as they stepped outside, blissfully ignoring her friend’s objections. It didn’t matter what it tasted like, Kaydel later said as they slipped into the water and hung off the side of the concrete in-ground, paddling languidly. The only thing she cared about was that he couldn’t have it. 

Rey suggested dumping it in the bushes just to have Kaydel laugh in her face. That’d be no fun, her friend scolded her not for the first time for being so prissy. Always following the rules, Kaydel teased her, she was never gonna do anything if she kept listening to what her parents told her.

That stung more than she’d admit, because Kaydel knew about Plutt and how he wasn’t her parent _at all_ and how much Rey loathed him. Her friend’s casual slight found herself slugging back a good mouthful of the foul liquid, nearly gagging on the burn it seared down her throat. 

After that the rest seemed to go down all too easy. 

So now, wobbling on coltish legs and all too aware of eyes on her as she slapped the fridge door shut,, Rey had a very good reason for not turning around. She was sure she’d give herself away, her face a little too glazed, her speech certainly slurred. The orange juice could wait, she needed to be out of his sight before he caught on. 

“Rey?” 

She couldn’t turn around. The air suddenly felt thick with thoughts of his anger, her obvious guilt. She squirmed where she stood and bobbed her head. “M’ster Solo.”

He moved behind her, the light squeak of his expensive leather shoes like screeches in her ears. “Rey, what’s wrong,” he murmured, “Is everything okay? Where’s Kaydel?” He was too close already and she was going to be caught, he was going to tell her she could never visit Kaydel again, she’d never swim in their pool again, she would never spend another night whispering confessions in the dark with her best friend-

A hand ghosted down her arm and Mr Solo turned her slightly, peering down at her with consternation written all over him. “Rey, talk to me.”

Her legs were shaking but maybe that was just the cold. They’d blasted the AC earlier and Kaydel forgot to turn it down. She should’ve brought a towel in with her. “I’m sorry,” she rasped, focusing on the blue of his button-up shirt, “I didn’t want to.”

“Didn’t want to what?” Mr Solo persisted, gripping her arm tighter. She wavered on her feet and he held her up for a moment, a flicker of surprise passing through him. Rey tried to keep still as he leaned in and inhaled, the waft of chlorine still overpowering to her. “Rey, are you… are you drunk?”

He sounded incredulous but how could he be surprised when they kept the alcohol somewhere Kaydel could reach and she hated him oh so much. Rey snorted and then remembered she was supposed to be feeling bad about this. She could be in a lot of trouble. 

“M’sorry,” she tried again, her tongue heavy, “Kaydel wanted to… and I didn’t want her to but I did it anyways.” She hoped her understood. He knew Kaydel. She hoped she was explaining properly. “M’sorry…”

There was a pause where it seemed her whole future lay in his hands and the entire situation could take a very bad turn, but then his hand was atop her head, giving her a light pat and drawing her in to rest her wet forehead on his cotton shirt. “It’s okay,” he hushed when she sniffled, “It’s okay, I’m glad you’re both alright. It’s not a big deal.”

The relief that swept her was mellowing and Rey relaxed into his body, allowing herself to cling to his sides for support. The whiskey had made her feel so heavy. “But Rey,” he whispered, the hand on her head smoothing down her wet hair and then stroking back up, “Kaydel’s mom is going to be home soon too. And I don’t think she’s gonna be happy.” 

She’d seen Kaydel’s mom in a rage before. It wasn’t like Plutt, but it still made her shuffle a little closer to Mr Solo and whimper at the thought. “I can take care of it,” Ben murmured, “She doesn’t have to hear about this. But if she sees you, she’ll probably know right away.”

“I can go to bed now,” Rey wheedled, “I’ll… go to sleep. She won’t see me. I’ll sleep.”

“You know she checks on Kaydel when she comes home,” Mr Solo admonished her, and slid his hand to her cheek. He tilted her head up, up until she was gazing into his shadowed face, his dark eyes glittering, “You think she won't be able to tell?”

“I’m sorry,” Rey whispered again, unsure what else could be done. His gaze seemed to soften and his thumb stroked her cheek gently. 

“I can help,” he told her reluctantly, “If you want. There’s a way to… clear you up a little. Maybe she won’t notice.”

She shivered and clung to him a little harder, drawn into his warmth. “But I need you to promise me not to tell,” he said earnestly, “Or there’ll be more trouble than just getting caught with some booze. You promise?”

Anything. Anything to keep coming over to Kaydel’s, to find another way out of that wretched apartment she shared with her foster parent. Rey nodded too enthusiastically, it seemed, for the world blurred a moment before righting itself again. “I need to hear you say it,” Mr Solo whispered to her, like it was their shared secret. She supposed it was now. His thumb swept over her bottom lip. “Say you promise.”

What other choice did she have? 

“I promise,” Rey whispered back, and to her shock he slipped the thumb from her lip into her mouth, pressing against her tongue. 

“Good girl,” he murmured, and began backing her into the kitchen island. She bumped against the stools as he stroked his thumb out and into her mouth once more and then withdrew to cup her face again, trailing saliva against her damp skin. “Some of these things might feel strange,” Mr Solo explained as she shivered against him, “But it’s for your own good. An adult problem needs an adult solution.”

She didn’t know what that meant, or why Mr Solo had put his thumb in her mouth, but she did know he’d promised to help her and she wasn’t about to turn that down. Rey nodded against his stomach and huddled into him, trying to escape the cold press of the granite counter at her back. 

All he did was push her into it harder. 

“I’m going to touch you now,” he said patiently, which was odd because wasn’t he already touching her? Even so, his hands trailed down, first skimming her shoulders, then her arms, then rising up her sides. Her ribs tickled the most and then suddenly he was palming her breasts in both hands, squishing water out of the padded bikini top. Rey shivered for an entirely new reason. 

His large hands encompassed her, and he rubbed his palms in circles, grinding Kaydel’s bathing suit into her chest. It felt odd, not unpleasant but not like anything Rey had experienced before, and her hips wiggled when he lightened his hold, brushing over her breasts with only a hint of pressure. The soft caress felt like a sigh, like a feather against a nerve she didn’t know existed. 

Then his thumbs slipped under the tops of the cups and Mr Solo pushed her bikini top down, and she was shirtless in front of her best friend’s step-dad. The realization was a slap to her senses and Rey tried to raise her arms and cover herself but he caught her hands easily and held them aside. “Shh,” he hushed her when she opened her mouth to protest, “This is the adult solution.”

He sounded so reasonable as he tucked her arms back to her sides and cupped her bared chest. He stoked at her skin appreciatively as he murmured, “This is how you take responsibility for your mistake. Are you sorry, Rey?” He drew her nipples between his fingers and gently squeezed when she didn’t reply. 

“I’m s-sorry,” Rey stammered, overwhelmed with sensation, “Please, I don’t- it doesn’t feel-“

“I told you it would feel strange,” Mr Solo reproached her, giving her nipples a harsher tug. Rey yelped and he soothed his palms over her chest again, rubbing in light circles, “This is how adults that drink burn it off. If you aren’t ready for this then why did you drink?”

“I’m sorry,” Rey sobbed sincerely, struggling to keep from shoving him away, “I don’t know, I’m sorry!”

“I know you are,” Mr Solo cooed and leaned down deep to nuzzle the top of her head, “I know, baby. But this is what happens when you do things you’re not prepared for.” He teased at her nipples again, pinching lightly, until Rey was gasping against him, a squirming mess. “You like that?” he asked her, “How’s that feel?”

“I don’t know,” Rey whimpered, “I don’t know, I don’t-“

Suddenly he was pulling back and to her astonishment kneeling down in front of her. Mr Solo was a large man, even taller than Plutt, which meant that on his knees he could look her straight in the eye if he wanted. Rey was sure she was going to get a talking to- her teachers only kneeled down for her when they wanted to seriously scold her- and for a brief moment she was so glad it was over, he was just going to tell her firmly not to do this again.

Instead he crowded her back against the island once more and lent in to latch his mouth directly to her wet nipple. She cried out as he slowly enveloped the whole of her small breast into his mouth, a hand coming up to play with the other, running long fingers over the slope of her tit. Her hands flew to his head as he sucked sharply on her breast, but try as she might she could not pull him away. She could feel his tongue, wet and meaty, stroking at her skin inside his mouth, sliding up over her nipple and then back down, lavishing her in that same heat that made her squirm not even moments ago. 

“What-“ she tried to ask him what he thought he was doing, but he pulled her hand from his hair and brought it to her own mouth, covering her words. He drew off her breast languidly, licking at the tip as he did, a satisfied sigh issuing from him. 

“That’s better,” he murmured as he squeezed her other breast, “Good girl.” He flicked his tongue against her nipple and she muffled a whine. “Keep nice and quiet for me. We don’t want Kaydel to find out.”

He kissed at her chest, trailing over her sternum to the hand that groped her and held her breast to his mouth like an offering, suckling at her nipple while she tried to strangle sounds in her throat. She couldn’t let Kaydel see this, what would she say? She’d probably hate Rey as much as her step-father then. Rey arched into his mouth at a particularly hard tug and tried to hold still as he gripped her calf and slid his hand up the back of her thigh. 

Rey’s legs trembled. She squirmed when his hand moved higher still, over the swell of her ass to cup her cheek and squeeze. “So soft,” Mr Solo whispered against her, mouthing at the curve of her breast. His long fingers slipped under the elastic of her bikini bottoms, hot against her bare skin. “You feel cold,” he said, and leaned back to watch her expression as those same digits stroked gently at the seam of her clenched thighs. There was a hunger to his gaze, his eyes rapt on hers while he fondled her body. 

“Let’s get you warmed up,” he crooned, and pressed his face to her chest again. He latched on to her breast and sucked hard, tearing a whimper from her throat. “Keep your mouth covered,” Mr Solo reminded her between long draws, his hand on her ass worming deeper under her bottoms. He shoved between her thighs despite her stiffening her legs and pressed up, searching for the most vulnerable part of her. 

The first stroke over her folds felt like an electric bolt through her body, and her hips jerked at the sensation. “It’s alright,” he quietly soothed, “It’s alright. Open up, Rey.” He wedged his fingers further between her thighs and caressed what he could reach. “Open up for me.”

She wavered on the precipice of obeying, her mind fuzzy but still aware enough to feel something about this wasn’t right. It didn’t seem to matter though, as a moment later Mr Solo grasped the back of her thighs with both hands and pried them apart just a little, his breath hot on her chest. He clenched painfully on the thickest part of her legs and she whimpered and for the first time began to pull from his grip. He only tightened his hold and hushed her. 

“Should learn to listen,” he said firmly. “Gotta behave for me. You can be good, can’t you Rey?” 

She nodded frantically, palm still over her mouth, so eager for him to release her she didn’t care what she agreed to. As long as he let her go, as long as Kaydel’s mom didn’t find out about the whiskey, as long as Kaydel didn’t see them…

Mr Solo hummed in the back of his throat and licked a stripe up her chest to nuzzle her neck. “Of course you can,” he whispered, and his hands slid up, up, over the sides of her bikini bottoms to thumb at her hips. “You’ll be so good for me.” She felt a thumb slip under the one side of her bottoms and tug. “Not gonna break any more rules, are you? Not like Kaydel.” He slowly slid one side of her bottoms down over her hip, followed shortly by the other. 

“I know you never would have drank if it wasn’t for her; I know,” he reassured her as he dragged the soaked bikini bottom to her shaking knees, “You’re so much more respectful. You know she doesn’t even call me Daddy?”

His lips settled at the crux of her neck then, and as Rey stood, frozen with a growing dread, he sucked a mark into her skin and his hands, feather light, wandered back up her thighs. “I bet you’re such a good girl,” he murmured as one hand stroked the flat of her belly and another delved between her parted legs, “I bet you’re so good you’d call me Daddy. Wouldn’t you, Rey?”

He pulled back to watch her face as he gently rubbed her belly and fingers parted her folds, dipping into her hot, wet snatch. He languidly explored her pussy, softly circling her entrance and thumbing her clit in no particular rhythm. “Think you could call me Daddy?” he asked lowly, and pulled her hand from her mouth when she didn’t reply. He tugged it to his face to cradle his cheek and nipped at her wrist. “I’d really like that. And you don’t have a daddy, do you?”

She couldn’t answer, too overwhelmed to even absorb what he was saying, His fingers continued to pet at her cunt before one thick digit nudged her entrance and began to sink ever so slowly inside her. Rey keened, and with nothing to smother her noises the sound rang through the dark, empty kitchen. It seemed her no longer cared to keep her quiet. 

“There we go,” Mr Solo crooned, “Just like that.” The finger within her crooked and caressed something inside her, stretching her walls uncomfortably. 

“Can you call me Daddy, Rey?” he compelled her, “Can you do that for me?”

“I- I don’t-” she mewled, squirming under his touch, “I don’t want-”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he pacified her even as the finger within her began to flex, “It’s okay. I can wait. It’s okay.” And then another slid inside her next to the first and she wailed, grasping at the counter behind her for support. 

“My poor Rey,” he murmured, and spread his fingers within her, “Poor, poor Rey. I’ve got you, baby. Don’t worry, Daddy’s got you.”

“No,” she hiccuped, sure now that whatever this was it couldn’t possibly help her, “I don’t want to-”

Suddenly he was pulling from her, his fingers sliding from her body and his hold loosening. “I know it’s a lot,” Mr Solo seemed almost apologetic as he moved back from her, but even so he still found it in him to pull at her bottoms again, dragging them down to slap the floor before he grasped her hips and lifted. 

Rey found herself being manhandled onto one of the tall island stools as he continued to kneel on the floor, and then he was pushing her knees up and spreading her wide open and she didn’t even have time for embarrassment because he’d shuffled so close she couldn’t close her legs. He slung them over his shoulders instead, and hot breath hit her inner thighs, making her jerk in his hold. “This’ll help,” he promised, and then he lent in, opened his mouth, and licked into her cunt. 

His tongue stroked her from weeping entrance to clit and when she whined and tried to wiggle away, he grasped at her thighs and ass and pulled her closer, devouring her while she struggled. Rey clawed at the countertop behind her, trying to pull herself back, but it was no use. He was so much bigger and stronger than she was, and all the while his mouth kept moving, spreading her with his tongue and then holding her slit open with his thumbs, baring her to his ruthlessly gentle touch. 

He lapped at her until all she could feel was the heat between her legs, pulsing in a heavy beat that felt like it would rip her heart from her chest. She tipped back into the sturdy counter on her elbows, unable to find the strength to resist him as the sensation built. “Feels good?” he murmured, muffled against her skin. He smacked his lips wetly as he pulled away. “Can you tell Daddy it feels good, Rey?”

Her chest heaved with exertion, small breasts still cupped by her bikini top and exposed to the cold air, and her thighs trembled around his head. “ _Feels…_ ” she said in a daze, unable to think. 

“ _Yes,_ ” he urged her, and dipped in again to suck at her clit, drawing a cry from the back of her throat, “Say Daddy, baby. Can you do that for me?” He kissed her thigh lingeringly and then the crease of her hip, and then her mound, and then…

Rey’s jolted as he settled into her pussy once more, his tongue smoothing down over her clit and then her entrance, pushing shallowly inside her. A sound she didn’t recognize as her own rose in her, and she found her hips rocking up to meet Mr Solo’s face with the help of his hands beneath her. “Da-” she gasped, staring up at the kitchen ceiling, hands clenching and falling limp over and over. She wanted it to stop, she wanted it to continue forever, she wanted to burst. “ _Daddy._ ”

He groaned and pushed his tongue deeper, burying his face in her cunt hard and reaching a thumb out to press on her clit, clumsily stroking her higher. She writhed in his grasp, keening as pleasure broke over her, stringing her as tight as a bow, and her back arched against the counter uncomfortably as she rode the sensation to it’s finish. 

He was pressing kisses to the soft inside of her thigh when she drifted back down to earth, his eyes dark and hungry. “Such a good girl,” he cooed, hands stroking over her ass and thighs, “You did so good, Rey. So good. We’re almost done, baby.” 

She couldn’t imagine there was anything left to do; the crash down had muddled her so thoroughly she lay limp in his hold, nearly sliding out of the seat if not for Mr Solo’s support. “Almost done,” he whispered as he stood from his crouch between her splayed legs. Then she was being lifted, his hands tucked under her armpits, lifted and turned jerkily into the island counter. 

It took a moment to understand what he was doing, maneuvering her over the edge of the marble and shuffling her up, but then he started to lean her forward and she put her hands against the counter, helping him lower her slowly. He lay her flat against the cold stone, and she shivered as her breasts and then tummy pressed flat to the surface, followed by her cheek as she turned her head into the cool marble. The edge bit into the tops of her thighs as he pushed her a little further into the island, her legs dangled loosely below her and her feet not touching the floor. 

“What-,” she started, intending to ask what else could possibly be left, when he gripped her ass with both hands and groped at her softly, pulling her cheeks apart. She grunted, uncomfortable and embarrassed, “Wait, don’t-”

“So pretty,” he murmured from behind her, and his fingers slid down her crack and then delved into her cunt once more. Her breath caught at the sudden thrust, and then there was an odd sound, like a purring and then a bit of a shuffle. His fingers slipped away, moving to grasp her ass again and hold her open, and Rey squirmed. Something hot pressed against her split cunt and rubbed against her, drawing a groan from Mr Solo. 

“Nice and wet now?” he asked breathlessly, and she sensed he was talking to himself more than her. “Almost there, Rey. Just gonna…” his words trailed off as he watched the mushroom head of his cock push ever so slightly into the slick cunt of the girl beneath him. “ _Christ_.”

She wailed, any thought of Kaydel catching them far from her mind in that moment. The size of him alone was enough to cause some discomfort, but given the fact that he was sure she’d never even had so much as a tampon up that snug pussy, he was sure this was going to be brutal for her regardless of how slowly he took it. He held back from simply snapping his hips forward and continued to leisurely plow into her, sinking his dick in until that gorgeous pussy had swallowed his bulbous head. 

It felt like he was ripping a part of her. Rey tensed as he pushed further in, his shaft now spearing her open, and she tightened around him as fear stiffened her body. “Relax,” he huffed, and stroked a hand down her damp back, “It’s okay. You’re doing so good, Rey. _Just relax._ ”

But she couldn’t. She wasn’t sure how this was supposed to help her, and she felt sick. The thing he was pushing between her legs was too big and she was going to break if he didn’t pull it out. “It’s okay,” he kept murmuring as he slid deeper inside her, “You can take it. It’s okay.” Her breath was staggered, the feeling of him stuffing more into her too overwhelming, and her vision blurred for a moment. Her world narrowed down to that dull pain within her, and she began to tremble with the wrongness of it. 

“Rey?” his voice was suddenly so distant, he sounded as though he was miles away, “You’re okay, honey.” His warm hands soothed up and down her back, clearing some of the fog from her mind. “You’re okay. Talk to me, baby. Tell me how it feels.”

It was odd that he was even asking, couldn’t he tell? “Hurts,” she whispered and drew a clenched fist to her mouth, “I don’t like it.”

“I know,” he said softly, and his hands steadied on her hips, thumbs caressing the small of her back, “I know. It’ll feel better soon. Almost done.” He rocked a little further in and she flinched, unprepared for the push. It felt like he’d pressed against something inside her that was immovable, and he groaned in the back of his throat and leaned over her a bit, panting. 

“You feel so good,” he whispered, and his hair and then nose brushed her shoulder. She thought she felt the press of his lips there too, hot on her skin, “Gonna take all of me, aren’t you? I know you can do it, baby.” A hand slid down from her hip as he spoke, smoothly wedging between her thighs and counter, and then he was toying with her clit again, pressing lightly at the one part of her still pulsing. 

Rey whined and her hips flexed back into him, causing him to bump against that part of her that ached. “That’s it,” he gasped, “Like that. Just like that. Such a good girl.” Another kiss and then he was grinding slowly against her while his fingers stroked between her legs, drawing that heat from before back into her limbs. “Gonna make you come on my cock, just like this. You like it, don’t you? Gonna let me all the way in? Open up for me.”

She pressed her cheek harder to the counter and tried to fight against the swelling wave inside her, building with each stroke of his hand, with every time she clenched around him. He was barely moving, simply stretching her in a way she’d never experienced before, but her writhing against him felt like driving him deeper somehow. He kept pressing against that dull ache, over and over, while she squirmed. 

“Be good for Daddy, Rey,” he encouraged, pressing harder against her, “Be a good girl and let me in.”

Her back arched instinctively with the next press, and her hips moved up against him a little higher, and then suddenly he was sliding even further in somehow, pushing past that unyielding part of her while she keened at the sensation. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed out, and she’d never heard Mr Solo swear before, “ _Fucking christ_ , that’s-”

His hand stroked over her head, petting at her like her teachers did when she got a good grade on a test. “Knew you could do it,” he huffed, “ _Christ_ , what a tight little cunt. What a good girl. You’re so good. So good for me, honey.”

The words warmed her despite the ache deep inside, and he grasped at her hip to keep her in place as he drew back. “Keep just like that, baby.” It seemed like such a long draw out of her, she thought dazedly, how had anything that big really fit- 

“Stay just like that,” he said, and then he was shoving hard back in, forcing a cry from her lips. 

“You like that?” he panted above her, pulling out again “Feels good, way down here?” He slammed back in, jerking her against the counter. “Down here in your pretty pussy? Where Daddy’s filling you up?”

He moaned and began thrusting faster, holding her tightly in place while he looked down to watch his thick girth spread her open. “Call me Daddy again, honey. Say it. Say it for me.” 

Rey jostled with every thrust, limp in his grasp and left aching at the odd stretch within her. Words seemed impossible while he was doing this to her, she couldn’t even think coherently. Still, when he lent back and began plowing her in earnest, she found her voice, choking on cries as he pierced her again and again. 

“Almost done, almost done,” he groaned, as though it were a chant. “What do you call me, baby? What do you say?”

“I don’t wanna,” Rey whined, jerking in his hands, trying to focus on anything but the slap of his skin against her ass, the feeling of him burrowing deep inside her. His words, she didn’t want to listen to his words either but-

“What do you say, Rey?” he urged her, fucking into her harder as he felt a familiar sensation begin in his balls, “When you do something wrong, what do you say?”

She bit her lip through the pounding but it just continued, his thrusts were relentless, and then a hand came down hard on her ass, spanking her none too gently. “What do you say?” Mr Solo grunted even as she yelped. 

“M’sorry,” Rey blurted out, hoping it would quell the ruthless plunging. Instead he seemed to become even more frantic, losing rhythm while she writhed beneath him. 

He spanked her again, not gentling even a little. “Sorry what?” he demanded, and arched her a little higher, to the point of pain. 

“ _Sorry Daddy_ ,” she broke, and almost insensible tangle of words fell from her lips, “I’m sorry, _m’sorry, Daddy, please_ , I’m sorry, don’t-”

He fucked her through it, the babbled nonsense inflaming him. “That’s right, _fuck_ , keep going honey, tell Daddy- tell me-”

A hiccuping sob built in her throat and she begged unabashedly, “Daddy, _please_ , I’m sorry, I’m so _s-sorry_. Mr Solo....”

Words fled her as a sudden heat burst deep within her, and then Mr Solo was groaning and pressing into her hard. She could feel him twitching in her very core, the hot pulse of his girth stretching her even as he stilled. His heavy breathing became the only sound she could hear, rasping through the darkness of the Solo family kitchen. Rey shivered as he throbbed in her again, spurting out something that felt molten, and she wondered if it was finally over. 

His hands relented from their aching grip on her hips, letting her pelvis settle firmly against the counter once more, and glided up her back and over her shoulders, soothing as he hummed in the back of his throat. The pleased noise drew her from the stupor she’d settled in, and she sniffled. “There now,” Mr Solo crooned and massaged her shoulders gently, “All done. That wasn’t too bad, was it? You feel a little clearer?”

What would he do if she said no? Rey didn’t want to find out. So even though it felt like her head was stuffed with cotton, even though her back twinged in pain, and even though between her legs burned like nothing ever had before, she nodded meekly as best she could with her cheek still pressed to the counter. 

“That’s good. I’m glad, honey,” Mr Solo grunted, and throbbed inside her again, releasing more of that liquid heat. “Just another second and I’ll-” he sucked in a deep breath and pulsed within her, “I’ll pull out, okay?”

She didn’t have to answer this time, it wasn’t as though she had much of a choice. He murmured ‘good girl’ and slipped his hands back down to her ass, and then he was prying her cheeks apart and there was a slow slide back, his length dragging along her walls. He puffed and she tried to keep still as his cock jerked, coating her insides with its gradual withdraw, but when the glans of his curved dick finally breached her she couldn’t help squirming in distress. 

“It’s okay,” he said consolingly, “It’s okay, we’re all done now,” and then he had slipped from her and she felt the spatter of something hot against the back of her thighs. He murmured something that sounded like another swear, she couldn’t quite make it out, and then he tugged her back, pulling her body along the counter by her hips until her toes brushed the floor once more. 

She was unsteady on her feet when she landed, and kept a hand on the marble just so she didn’t wobble over. Mr Solo kept her upright as well, a firm hand on her back. There was a scuffle behind her and she looked back to find him kneeling again. His cheeks were flushed and his ever perfect hair was askew, and his shirt seemed oddly rumpled. She noted, distantly, that his dark slacks were unzipped and there was a pale, limp part of him hanging out. It looked wet and red. 

“Feet, honey,” he said, and it took a moment for Rey to realize he’d fetched her bikini bottoms and was holding them out for her to step into. Everything felt so far away, like she was watching herself and Mr Solo in a movie or a memory. 

He leaned in and smacked a quick kiss to the skin of her hip and then touched at her ankles softly, bikini bottoms stretched out in his long fingers. “Lift your feet, Rey,” he told her, and she obeyed, one and then the other, letting him slip the wet material back up to its proper place. 

It chilled her once more, so contrary to the heat he’d spilt inside her, to the burning between her legs. Rey resisted squishing her thighs tight together to stem the flow of his spend out of her. She shivered and he pulled her into a warm hug, smothering her thoughts. “Didn’t get to make you feel good this time,” he rumbled, his touch wandering over her stomach and up, rearranging the disheveled fit of her top and covering her small breasts. His chin rested on her shoulder and he pressed another soft kiss to her neck. “Next time, baby. Okay?”

She nodded distractedly, her mind swirling with thoughts of next time; why would he ever need to do this again? She was never going to have another drink in her life. She was never going to let Kaydel convince her into anything anymore. His breath ghosted over her cheek. “What do you say, Rey?”

She swallowed and fought against the urge to thrash in his hold. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Mmm, good,” he murmured, “What else?”

Rey wasn’t sure, racking her mind for what he could possibly want and offered a pitiful, “I’m sorry?”

“I know,” Mr Solo said patiently, “What do you say when someone gives you something nice?”

The thought of his hurried ravaging as some kind of gift made the words catch in her throat, but she forced them out, choking on each syllable. “ _Thank you_."

"Thank you, what?" he rasped.

"Thank you, Daddy.”

He sighed and pressed his cheek to hers. “Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be part of a series, but as my updates are rather slow I'm listing it as completed for now and will modify tags and chapters as it's written.


End file.
